The Chronicles of Amaranth
by 3781
Summary: The planet of Amaranth has been the safest place in the universe for supernatural people for many generations. This is where Jake Potter, older triplet of Harry and Christopher Potter, lives. As if being a supernatural wasn't hard enough, Jake is wanted dead by the Dark Lord of Wizards. Read as he goes from an unknown boy to Amaranth legend. Jake/Hermione Wrong Boy-Who-Lived
1. Prologue

Prologue

Have you ever wondered if there was another life-sustaining planet out there in the universe? If you have, and you guessed that there are, then you're right. This one particular planet that I'm talking about is a place I like to call Amaranth.

Amaranth is the type of world you'd often hear about in fairytales. It is a world full of monsters, gods and above all else: magic.

Amaranth is something you'd normally call a parallel Earth. It looks like Earth in many ways, such as the oceans that surrounds the land and the oxygen that the inhabitants breathe, yet it is also different to Earth in more ways than one.

For example, all of Amaranth knows of the existence of Earth. Yet none of the people on Earth know of Amaranth's existence. Also, it is impossible for a normal mortal to cross into Amaranth without feeling immense pain. But Amaranthians (as the people of Amaranth are called) can cross into Earth as easily as breathing, without feeling the slightest amount of pain.

But enough with the technicalities, I should get started on the stories I came here to tell you. I should start by explaining why all of this happened. These tales that I am about to tell you are very much true in Amaranth. It is a tale of how almost all of Amaranth was stunned by a single small boy who was destined to destroy all the evil in Amaranth forever.

It's hard to imagine it all started with a small prophecy.

' _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lords approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied evil, born as the seventh month dies. The one with the power shall be marked, but he will have the power of all. And he can only die by the hand of evil, but as long as he lives there will be hope. The one with the power to vanquish all evil will be born as the seventh month dies._ '


	2. Avada Kedavra

Chapter One

Avada Kedavra

I guess I should start at the beginning of the boy's journey. There was a war going on in Amaranth. It was a battle between the species of Amaranthian wizards, light on one side and dark on the other.

Now I won't deny that I'm not fully-light myself. Nobody is, but the leader of the Dark wizards was just flat-out evil. He had killed many people without remorse just to achieve immortality for himself. He had dabbled in the darkest of magic just to stay alive. There was so much darkness in him that his once-handsome face had transformed into a snake-like, hated face. He had nicknamed himself Lord Voldemort, which is a good thing because Voldemort was Wizardean for 'flight from death'. Ironically, he was a descendant of Thanatos, the god of death.

Now Voldemort had heard a bit of the prophecy from one of his followers and he got a little scared because his followers called him the 'Dark Lord', so the prophecy could easily relate to him. He decided that he would have to kill the boy before the boy reached maturity.

Voldemort began to research all the possible candidates of his potential killer. He only discovered two families that could be the parents of his killer: the Longbottoms or the Potters.

Voldemort decided it must be one of the Potter triplets. Whilst the Longbottoms were powerful Aurors, the Potters were even more powerful because no matter how much of his army he sent against the Potters, none came back alive.

The Dark Lord of Wizards began to search for the Potters, hoping to find them before it was too late.

Little did he know, that the leader of the Light wizards, Albus Dumbledore, had heard the entire prophecy, and he understood it completely.

As soon as he heard the prophecy, he raced to his older son's cottage in Godric's Hollow and told him and his wife the whole prophecy and its meaning.

'I'll need to do a magical scan of your triplets.' said Albus. 'It is the only way we'll know for sure which of them is in most danger from Tom.'

'I understand, Father.' said James.

Albus walked up to the three sleeping boys, and picked one up gingerly. The one he picked up was almost identical to his father except for his green eyes. His name was Harry Potter. Albus felt a powerful surge of magic from him, just by holding him.

He placed him back inside the cot and picked up the second baby triplet. This one was almost identical to his mother, except that he was male and had hazel eyes. His name was Christopher Potter. The professor could hardly sense any magic within Christopher. He was just below the average magical power for a boy his age. With a sigh, Dumbledore placed Christopher back in his cot and turned his attention to the third and final triplet.

This one had raven-black hair with a red streak in it, and beetle-black eyes. His name was Jake Potter. Dumbledore was speechless. He could feel magic surging through him from the moment he touched him. It felt as if he was holding the heart of magic itself, except it was twenty times larger.

He planted Jake back in his cot and turned to James and Lily.

'I have evidence to believe that Jake is the one who's in more danger.' Dumbledore said blandly. 'Whilst Harry is as powerful as you both, Jake is practically like the incarnation of all magic in Amaranth. But Chris is just below the average magical power for a boy his age.'

To say that James and Lily were shocked would be the biggest understatement of the century. They were happy that two of their children were powerful, but they both realised that Jake; poor, innocent Jake; was in grave danger.

'What can we do to save them?' Lily asked.

'I suggest go into hiding under the Fidelius Charm.' Dumbledore said in serious tone. 'I'll place a temporary magical block on Jake, so that Voldemort won't know the amount of power Jake has when he does find you. I'll have Severus make me a batch of the new AK-shield potion, so that as soon as you know he's coming, you can drink it and it'll last for 24 hours.'

'Thank you, Dad.' James said. 'We'll do it as soon as possible.'

The Fidelius Charm was performed on the Potter's cottage. It would hide them from everyone who wasn't told the location by the Secret-Keeper.

Pretty foolproof plan, huh? You'd think that they'd be as safe as they could be. Unfortunately, that was not how the Fates wanted it to be.

The Potters' Secret-Keeper, who was called Peter Pettigrew, just so happened to be working for Voldemort as a double-agent. But before you assume too much, let me tell you something I found out as I was scrounging about in some files. It turns out that Peter Pettigrew only told Voldemort the location of the Potters' because he was under the influence of Veritaserum, a truth potion, which had been slipped into his wine glass by Voldemort. So as soon as Voldemort started to question him, Peter was forced to answer truthfully.

'Where is the location of the Potters', Wormtail?' Voldemort asked, using Peter's Marauder name.

'7 Snidget Lane, Godric's Hollow.' Wormtail said in a monotone, unable to stop himself.

Voldemort immediately Apparated to Godric's Hollow and strolled towards 7 Snidget Lane. The Fidelius Charm fell apart as soon as he opened the gate.

He could easily see through the window of the small cottage. A tall, black-haired man was making different coloured puffs of smoke appear out of his wand.

Voldemort could clearly see that the smoke was merely for the enjoyment of the three baby triplets sitting in front of the man. They were obviously enjoying themselves, trying to catch the smoke with their chubby fists.

A red-haired witch entered the room (Lily le Fay, he noted) and scooped up the triplets; with some difficulty; and walked up the steps to their bedroom. The man threw his wand down on the sofa and stretched, yawning after a long day.

Voldemort pointed his wand at the door and unlocked it, but, being one for dramatic entries, obliterated the door to smithereens. The cracking was so loud; it alerted James to an uninvited visitor.

James sprinted into the hall, picking up his wand as he went, and shouted out to Lily.

'Lily, take the triplets and go! It's him! Run! I'll hold him off!'

Voldemort laughed his evil laugh and said, 'You may have escaped me three times already, but your luck is about to turn.'

'As if, Mouldywarts.' James retorted, a smirk on his face.

Voldemort raised his wand and screeched the terrible words to the heavens. 'Avada Kedavra!'

A jet of green light jumped out of his wand. James, using the skills he'd picked up from Quidditch, dodged the Killing Curse and started his favourite type of duelling: battle transfiguration.

He transfigured a chair into a lion and ordered it to attack the bald wizard. Voldemort responded to that by casting Confringo at the lion, which blew up into splinters.

James transfigured the dining table into a rhinoceros, which charged at Voldemort. Voldemort batted it out of the way, making a gigantic hole in the wall.

Seeing that his battle transfiguration would be of no good to him, James then started to cast every offensive spell he knew at the wizard before him.

Now Voldemort, by then, was getting tired of this, so he decided to end this duel quickly. He cast his homemade dark coma curse at James. A purple jet flew out of his wand and hit James square in the head. James fell down like a marionette whose strings were cut.

Whilst this was all happening, Lily tried to barricade herself in the children's bedroom. When she thought there was enough to keep the Dark Lord out for a while, she started trying to make an emergency Portkey.

'Portus!' she screeched, pointing her wand at Harry's stuffed stag toy.

The toy glowed for a moment, and then went out. Lily knew almost instantly that she wouldn't be able to make a Portkey, because that required the utmost concentration. Besides, she'd forgotten that the anti-Portkey wards were still up, unlike the Fidelius.

Suddenly, the barricade fell down and Voldemort entered the bedroom. He pointed his yew wand at her and uttered the incantation to the second worst Unforgivable Curse.

'Crucio!'

Lily felt as if hot knives were piercing her body over and over again, but the agony wouldn't stop. She screamed and screamed until finally Voldemort released the curse.

She started shaking on the floor. She looked up and saw Voldemort advancing on the triplets, his wand raised. Lily finally remembered what it was that had been bugging her the past few days. They'd forgotten to give the AK-shield potion to her children.

'Avada Kedavra.' Voldemort chanted.

Lily threw herself in front of the curse and got struck in the chest by the green light. She fell down, unconscious but not dead, thanks to the AK-shield potion.

Voldemort turned his wand upon Harry and repeated the same incantation he had used to (according to him) dispose of their mother.

The green light raced towards Harry and it was inevitable that he was about to die.

But suddenly, a golden orb appeared around Harry and somehow stopped the Killing Curse. Voldemort was stunned. Nothing had ever been able to block one of his Killing Curses.

Then he saw that little baby Jake was sweating from EME (Extreme Magical Exhaustion). Voldemort looked into the boy's core and was shocked to feel that it was about the size of Amaranth. In an instant, Voldemort made a decision to dispose of this obvious danger to his well-being.

'Avada Kedavra!'

The light struck Jake in the head… and rebounded unto its terrible originator. Voldemort was blasted to ashes, and his soul ripped out of his body and fled to Albania, where he'd be bidding his time for the next ten years.


End file.
